Between These Walls
by Dark Riven
Summary: Takeru meets someone he knows in an most unexpected place*Now finished*
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon I'm only borrowing the characters Ill put them back when I'm done.

Ok be gentle this is the first ever fic I've written. I'm not sure that Ill continue it. Its based on the movie Girl, Interrupted. Reviews are greatly appreciated flames are not and will be laughed at. Oh and by the way all things enclosed in *'s are Takeru's thoughts. This whole chapter is in Takeru's point of view.

****

Between These Walls

" So how does that make you feel?"

__

* I swear if he asks me that question again I'll ...*

" Takeru are you listening to me?"

__

* Oh bugger off * "Yes I'm listening"

" Then answer my question please."

" I've answered that question five times already! and I keep giving you the same bloody answer!" _* Gee this guys a pain in the ass! *_

" Yes but Takeru the answer 'I don't know' doesn't help me. Now you must have some feelings about what you did".

" I didn't **do** anything"

" Takeru you took over a dozen sleeping pills I hardly think that is not doing anything".

"..."

" Look Takeru I cant help you if you refuse to admit to what you've done now can I?"

__

* Am I supposed to answer that? *

" You know what I think Takeru?" _* I don't care what you think * _" I think that for your whole life you've felt that you had to hide behind a cheerful mask to keep people from seeing the real you. You have problems and worries just like the rest of us but for some reason you choose to hide them from others. Unfortunately since you refuse to share your problems with others they just build up in your mind creating enormous pressure. All this pressure eventually has to burst you cant hold it in forever and when it does burst you don't know how to deal with it. You get upset and then take drastic measures to get rid of the confusion and hurt your problems cause you ...what do you think. Am I on to something here Takeru?"

He sits back in his chair and looks at me with a smug look on his face waiting for me to respond to what he just said. _* Stupid psychiatrists think they know everything. _* However I don't feel like agreeing with him. Mum was the one who forced me to see this guy in the first place and I sure as hell don't want to make this easy for him. So instead of answering him I cross my arms and try giving one of my brother's famous death glares that make even the courage's Taichi nervous. When it becomes evident that I have no intention of answering him he loses his smug look and begins to look pissed off. Good. He heaves an overly dramatic sigh before he begins to speak again.

" Takeru it appears that our sessions are not progressing very well... _* Gee your bright * _...and I think that no matter how many sessions we have there are only so many ways in which I can help you and its not enough."

__

* Where is he going with this?*

He once again takes a deep breath before continuing. " After talking extensively to your mother we both agree that it would be wise and better for you in the long run if you were to spend some time in a place with teenagers who have similar problems to your own."

__

* What! * I stare at him for awhile going over what he's suggesting over and over again. I pray that he's joking _* please please be joking* _However it slowly becomes apparent that he's deadly serious. Those kinds of places he wants me to stay at are for crazy people. I may have my problems but I'm not crazy and I intend on pointing this out to him.

" You cant be serious " I say. " You want **me** to stay in a nut house?!"

" Takeru..."

" I'm not crazy!"

" I never said you were"

" You obviously think that I am otherwise you wouldn't be suggesting this!" I'm yelling now I know this and I don't care. He can't do this to me he cant! What would my friends think when they hear about this? What would **_Hikari_** think?

" Its not that bad Takeru" he's trying to sound soothing to calm me down well its not gonna work.

" Fuck you" I hiss as venomously as I could. He looked taken aback for a moment then regained his composure.

" Its not for ever just for a little rest that's all"

__

* I cant believe this is happening * I'm close to crying now I can feel hot tears threatening to spill down my face but I refuse to let him of all people see me cry. So instead I choose to bury my face in my hands and try to think clearly.

__

* Ok...deep breaths...calm down Takeru...yelling like a complete idiot will do nothing to convince him of your sanity. I'll just have to...wait a minute* I jerk my head up abruptly.

" Didn't you say you've already agreed to send me to that place" Fuck being calm. I don't bother giving him a chance to answer me instead ploughing on. Now I'm angry.

"Why did you make this decision without me and more to the point when did you two get together to decide what to do with me huh? Did you have some special meeting that I was unaware of? Is that it? Tell me how long ago was this decision made?" I pause but only long enough to let him answer me.

" About 3 days ago but Takeru listen to me_"

"No you listen to me" I shout cutting him off I was majorly pissed now.

" How dare you go to my mother and talk about me behind my back! You promised me that you would never make any decisions or talk to anyone else about me without my permission. You promised me!". I'm so upset at this point that I can't even breathe properly. There are so many more things that I want to tell this bastard but I'm too upset to get any of it out. So I sit there gasping for breath and struggling to control myself.

" Your mother came to me. She was worried about you she is convinced that you might try to hurt yourself again. And to be honest from the few sessions that we've had I have to agree with her. Your emotional state is really unbalanced right now and whether you want to admit it or not you need help to set it right again. Do you understand Takeru? Where you'll be going you can get the kind of help that you need". He stops and looks at me waiting for my response I guess. To be honest I haven't the energy to respond. I feel so betrayed especially by my mother. How could she not tell me?

" Takeru"

I tiredly look up at him. Tired I feel really tired now. I want nothing more now than to go home, lock myself in my room and cry myself to sleep. Before I was so angry now all the fight has left me and I feel to tired to care. 

" Takeru...our session is over. You can go now.

" Wha...oh...sure" I get up and shuffle out the room to where my mother will be waiting for me.

*******************************

" Well were here. This place is really quite lovely don't you think Takeru?"

__

* Easy for you to say you don't have to stay here* I pull my gaze away from the car window and trow a glance at my mom. I hadn't talked to her since my last session with good old doctor Blake, 4 days ago, and I don't intend to start now. Who knows I may never speak to her again. The car stops and I look out the windshield to take in the sight before me. We are just outside of the clinic the walls are high and made of red brick. Black double iron gates serve as the only way into the clinic. A sign by the gate tells me that it's called The Kyoto Psychiatric and Rehabilitation Clinic. _* Great. Not only do I have to stay with a bunch of loonies but I have to put up with a bunch of druggies and alcoholics as well.* _Moms finished talking in the intercom by the gates and they slowly swing open closing as soon as we drive through. We make our way up the long concrete drive passing by countless shrubs on either side of the driveway an expansive lawn stretches on both sides of us. The two buildings there are a boring pale grey in colour and **huge **there are so many windows one couldn't count them all. We've stopped in front of one of the buildings now. Mom gets out and goes around the back of the car to get my bags and after a moment I get out to. Its when I'm this close that I can see there are bars on every window _* charming just like a prison*. _I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear my mom calling for me to follow her and with a heavy sigh I do. The double glass doors slide open with a hiss and we make our way through. What we are standing in would have to be the reception area. Everything is either white or pale grey in colour. The floors are grey tile and the receptionist's desk in also grey, the walls are painfully white and there are lots of green plants in pots scattered around the room to make it look more attractive. Behind the desk sits a pretty red headed woman with bright green eyes. She looks up from her work when we enter and politely asks "how may I help you?" Mom steps over to speak with her and I choose to stand a little bit away from them contemplating whether or not I'd have a chance if I made a break for it. Mom starts filling out forms and after a few minutes a good looking man in his late thirties maybe, with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, pale blue eyes and tanned skin appears from one of the two doors at the end of the room. He makes his way over to my mom and gives her a dazzling white smile. 

"Hi my name is Rumi and I'm the head nurse of the psychiatric ward." Rumi shakes hands with my mom and then turns to me. 

"You must be Takeru its great to meet you" He focuses on my mom again.

" Don't worry about a thing Miss Takaishi we will take good care of your son." Rumi takes my bags off of my mom. 

"All you have to do now is sign Takeru in the book on the desk over there and then you can say goodbye ok?"

I watch as my mom does and Rumi asks and make her way over to me to envelop me in a crushing hug.

" I love you so much Takeru please get better soon" she whispers to me as she leaves. I can see that she is crying as she goes looking back at me with every few steps that she takes. As she gets in the car I've got this overwhelming desire to run after her attach myself to her legs and beg her to take me home. A hand on my shoulder however stops me from going through with it and I turn to see Rumi smiling at me.

" Come on Takeru" he says to me gently pulling on me slightly "let's get you settled in." Moms gone now so I reluctantly follow after him. Rumi moves over to the door on the left and motions for me to follow him.

" The building were in now is the men's wing and the one next to it is obviously the women's wing. The door that we are going through leads to the psychiatric ward and the other door leads to the rehabilitation ward. Y'know for alcohol and drug abusers." Rumi explains. I follow him through the door and up four flights of stairs before going through yet another door. We end up standing in a wide corridor with different rooms and doors; most of them closed, on either side of us.

" This is your floor" Rumi says, and as in the receptionists office everything is white or grey in colour. 

" Come on I'll give you the grand tour." We walk down the corridor Rumi pointing out what each of the rooms are for.

" This is the arts and activity room you're only allowed in there on select days. And in there is the exercise area. This is the nurse's station and these are the phone booths if you want to make a call you have to tell the nurse and she will connect you. Further down is the bathing area and the dining room. The meds will be handed out here each night and this." Rumi stops pointing to a large room filled with mostly teenagers and some older people. " Is the TV room where everybody hangs out." The people were all lounging around on several overstuffed chairs, on the floor or sitting at the tables watching TV, writing in journals or playing cards.

" And now lets show you you're room and introduce you to your new roommate." Rumi walks up to the fourth door away from the TV room and opens it pushing me gently in. There is another kid around my age sitting on one of the beds books scattered around him. His back was facing us so I couldn't see his face but I'm sure I've seen the hair somewhere before. Rumi clears his throat to signal our presence and the kid spins around to face us jaw hanging open in surprise when he caught sight of me. I have to say I'm pretty damn surprised myself to see him here of all places. Its like fate was playing a cruel and unusual trick on me. Rumi strides over to the spare bed and dumps my bags on it then turns around to address us both. 

" Takeru this is Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke this is Takeru Takaishi your new roommate." I'm still to shocked to say anything so is Daisuke by the looks of it so we just stare at each other jaws open like a couple of fish. 

" Well I will be going now" Rumi says heading for the door. " Daisuke in half-n hour would you take Takeru to the dining room?" And with that Rumi leaves leaving the both of us alone together.

* _Oh shit_*


	2. Chapter 2

I've made the rating higher due to all the swear words in this probably not necessary but better safe than sorry.

Ok this is the second chapter and I warn you don't be surprised if it sucks. I rewrote this thing twice and it still isn't any good. I typed it out pretty late as well so it's probably full of mistakes. Nothing much happens in this chapter just introducing the characters that will appear later. Daisuke and Takeru are about 17 in this fic still not old enough to smoke but lets pretend that they can. Once again reviews are nice flames are not and just prove stupidity.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon never have and never will so don't sue.

*************************************************************

Takerus POV

__

*shit oh, shit oh, shit oh shit* Of all the people in the world why did it have to be Daisuke. I mean we were never friends in the first place and now I have to share a room with him. Someone up there really doesn't like me...I think I need to sit down. I go to sit on the bed but somehow manage to miss it completely and plop my ass on the floor instead. Daisuke appears to have gotten over the shock now judging by the way he's smirking at me.

"Well well well fancy meeting you here."

I mentally cringe at the tone he's using _* oh yes this will be a fun experience.*_

"So what did Mr Perfect do to land himself in the loony bin?"

"Don't call me that" I snap finally finding my voice " And its none of your business as to why I'm here."

"Oh I'm so sorry if I upset you" Daisuke drawled sarcastically " please allow me to make it up to you your highness"

__

*That's it! * Ill be damned if I let him talk to me that way. I open my mouth to tell him off but a loud crash and screaming from outside stopped me from doing so. I jump off of the floor and fling open the door to see what's going on. About two doors down from us a skinny kid wearing baggy clothes with long ink black hair was being yanked off of another kid by two orderly's. Daisuke was standing by my side now watching the scene take place with minimal interest.

"hmmmm that's the third time this week"

" GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The kid was screaming as another three orderly's ran up one of them holding a syringe. I watch as two of the orderly's grabbed the kids arms the other two taking his legs. They hoisted the kid up and attempted to hold the kid still while the reaming orderly with the syringe tried to inject him with it. After some difficulty they managed it a minute later the kid sagged in there arms and the orderly's carried him off down the hall and out of sight.

"Wha...what the hell was that all about?" I manage to ask turning to Daisuke. Daisuke merely shrugged as if it wasn't important. 

"That" Daisuke started calmly "Was Randy Hawk field. He's from America and been here the longest. If I were you I would just stay away from him. He's got a really horrible temper he would probably try to kill you if you looked sideways at him for a minute longer than necessary." 

Daisukes eyes widened at the sight of a guy with short red hair strolling past.

"Its about time I've been waiting for him all day" Daisuke muttered running out the door.

" Where are you going?" I call out to him.

"Ill be back soon" Daisuke calls before disappearing down the hall. With a sigh I sit down on the bed opening my suitcases and slowly start to unpack while I wait for Daisuke to come back.

Daisukes POV

"Yukito come on man stop already" I call out to the nurse strolling down the corridor. I put on a bit of speed and manage to get in front of him successfully stopping him.

"Did you not here me or where you just ignoring me?" I panted slightly pissed.

"Ignoring you" Yukito replies cheerfully " but now that you've stopped me what can I do for you?"

"Your know what it is that you can do for me" I answer "I've come to get the cigarettes you've been promising me for ages now."

"Who says I've got any cigarettes on me?"

"Oh come on you've always got cigarettes on you. You said over a week ago that if I was good you would get me cigarettes and I've been very good ask anyone round here so keep your end of the deal and gimme gimme gimme."

I stand hand outstretched waiting for him to dish the goods that I know he has. 

Yukito is actually a pretty cool guy come to think of it. He's like Rumi he treats us as people and not as pests like the other nurses and orderly's do. The best thing about Yukito though is that he will usually give out cigarettes to us nicotine addicts to save us from going any crazier than we already are...If we've been good of course.

"Oh don't worry about that Daisuke I did ask people around whether you've been good and I got a little story involving you, lumps of wet clay and a very pissed off art teacher. Would you care to explain that one to me?" Yukito smiles sweetly at me.

__

*crap* "It was an accident I swear it the clay was really slippery and it just flew right out of my hand..."

"All the way across the room to conveniently land on the art teachers head?"

__

*Double crap* "It was really slippery clay...oh come on that was a one off thing and she was pissing me off. I haven't done anything else wrong all week please Yukito please" I'm begging him now its been ages since I've had a smoke and the cravings are killing me.

"I don't know Daisuke. The deal was you would get cigarettes if you do nothing wrong all week"

"If you don't give them to me now I wont stop pestering you until you do." I threaten. Yukito doesn't budge. I take a big breath and ..."please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright alright stop whining here take them" Yukito hands me a packet of cigarettes to which I promptly shove one in my mouth. I wait till he lights it since we aren't allowed lighters ourselves and take a nice big long drag. _*Absolute heaven* _I blow the smoke out making small smoke rings and flash a smile at Yukito 

"Thanks very much"

"Yeah yeah whatever now get out of my way brat I've got rounds to do."

"I take it thats my cue to leave...hey Yukito one last thing how long till dinner?" I ask remembering that I'm supposed to take Takeru down there.

"It's in about ten minutes"

"Oh okay sees ya round then" I walk off leaving Yukito to go about his rounds. As I head back to my room I found my thoughts drifting to Takeru. I wonder why he's here. I can remember back when we were still actively digidestined Takeru was the perfect kind of kid that could do no wrong. Hikari was always swooning over him and everyone else loved him and respected him and would never tease him like they did me. I on the other hand seemed to be the only one that hated him...wait no I take that back to be honest I didn't hate him but I was pretty jealous of him. He had everything that I didn't popularity, good grades, loving and attentive parents, awesome brother, the affections of the girl I had a hopeless crush on and later the affections of my supposed best friend. But to be fair I cant blame him for the last one. Takeru didn't and still doesn't have a clue that Ken is in love with him and he probably never will. Besides last I heard (and that had been awhile ago) him and Hikari were and item. Anyway the point is that his wonderful life made me miserable with the way my shitty little life was going and I guess it was that that made me act in a less than friendly fashion towards him. 

But now...I don't know what to think of him...the perfect image he had is shattered now he's here. I mean you don't come to places like this unless you've got serious issues which brings me back to my original thought. What could've Takeru have done to have ended up here?

Takerus POV

__

*Bored I'm bored, bored, bored, bored* Daisuke had been gone for about twenty minutes now and having finished unpacking my stuff some time ago I had been lying on my bed and had gotten bored extremely fast. I glanced over to Daisukes unmade bed and the books lying on it. I sat up and wandered over to it to see what kind of books Daisuke read. I must admit I was surprised some of them were really complicated with great big long words the kind that only Ken and Koushiro would understand. I picked up another one that had a page folded over *this must be the one that Daisukes currently reading* 

"Got bored did you"

I jump dropping the book and turning around flushing guiltily at being caught going through Daisukes stuff. Daisuke stood in the doorway cigarette in one hand a small smile on his face.

__

*Good at least he doesn't look pissed off*

"Have you read any of them there pretty good"?

"Umm no I don't think so...I don't think I've even heard of half of these titles before"

Daisuke walked over to the bed picking up the book that Id dropped and looking at it fondly.

"I hadn't heard of these before either they belonged to Kumiko originally"

"Who's Kumiko" I ask

"You mean who was Kumiko." Daisuke corrected. "He was my last roommate. Loved to read anything he could get his hands on...he killed himself three weeks ago before you ask what happened to him."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Kumiko was nice but he was a crazy bastard we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later he talked about it all the time."

"Were you two friends?"

Daisuke looked away and I could see sadness floating in his eyes.

"He...he was my best friend." Daisuke said quietly.

Judging by the look on his face I could tell now was a good time to change the subject.

"So where did you go before?"

"Before?...oh before I went to see Yukito he's one of the nursed round here. He's been promising me a pack of cigarettes for who knows how long and I went to get them."

"I take it that you succeeded" I said pointing to his hand which still held the cigarette in it. Daisuke produced a packet of them and held it out to me.

"You want one?"

I shook my head "nah don't you know that smoking will kill you."

At that Daisuke gave a short dry laugh.

"Don't worry it wont be smoking that will kill me trust me." I watch as he takes a few puffs before speaking again.

"Anyway I came back to see if you wanted to come get something to eat."

"Yeah sure lets go" I get up and follow Daisuke to the dining room stopping briefly before entering to get rid of his nearly burnt out cigarette. The dining room itself was pretty similar to the cafeteria we have at school except for all the plants lining the walls. I took my place in line and waited patiently for my food. When I got it Daisuke pulled me over to an empty corner table away from everyone else. I'm not sure what it was that I was eating but it wasn't to bad and I was hungrier than I thought so I wolfed it down. After about five minutes I became aware that Daisuke was staring at me I looked up at him.

"What?"

" Your not gonna last to long here you know" 

This caught me completely by surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause your a weak ass little goody goody that's why. Your not gonna be able to make heaps of friends here like you do at school you wont be popular. In fact I think that by the end of this week you will have pissed someone off and have gotten the shit beat out of you at least twice." Daisuke sat back in his chair and looked at me a moment longer before getting up.

"I'm going to go and take a bath before lights out you can manage without me. Oh and before I go ill give you some advice." Daisuke leaned in closer to me.

"I advise that you stay away from those kids over there" Daisuke pointed to a group of four kids sitting not to far away. 

"Don't talk to them or even look at them if you can help it." And with that Daisuke strolled out of the room once again leaving me by myself.

Ten minutes later and I had found myself in the TV room sitting on the couch in the corner writing in the journal that I had brought with me. I was so engrossed with what I was writing that I didn't even notice someone sitting next to me till I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to come face to face with a boy who looked about 14 or 15 with longish blonde almost white hair and even paler skin than Yamato. He had the most incredible eyes I had ever seen they were such a pale blue it was almost unnatural they were kind of droopy giving him an always sad look. He was also incredibly thin and wore ridiculously oversized clothes. He kept throwing nervous glances around the room like he was expecting someone to jump out at him. He didn't say anything for such a long time that I was beginning to wonder if he could talk when he suddenly spoke up. 

"What's your name?" He had a very soft voice with a slight accent.

"Takeru Takaishi" I answer.

"Are you with Randy and his friends?" He was almost whispering now as if he thought he was going to get into trouble if anyone overheard.

"No I don't even know them."

The kid heaved a huge sigh of relief and smiled relaxing more now.

"Good. My names Daniel but everyone round here calls me Danny."

"You have a faint accent where are you from."

"I'm from Australia originally but I've lived in Japan since I was five."

"Hey Danny boy what ya up to" A loud voice rang out from across the room. I could see the group of kids that Daisuke had pointed out earlier Danny had seen them to as he cringed and tried to sink into the couch as if he thought it could hide him. The kids had made their way over to us by now and Danny started to shake.

"You wouldn't be hitting on the new kid would you fag?"

A huge fat guy with stringy brown hair asked. Danny didn't say anything but looked away this pissed the guy off as he grabbed Danny and forced him to look up at him.

"Don't you know that its rude not to look at people when there talking to you shithead."

When Danny still didn't answer him the guy drew his hand back and smacked Danny hard across the face. Danny started to cry and all the kids surrounding him started to laugh. I felt my blood beginning to boil.

"Hey why don't you just leave him he didn't do anything to you."

The fat guy turned to me and so did everyone else _*whoops* _now all the attention was on me.

"Well you must be the new kid around here. Allow me to introduce myself my names MD and this is Tetsuya and Modoko and we don't like fags like Danny boy here or fag supporters like you seem to be.

__

* Stay away from those kids over there don't talk to them or even look at them if you can help it. * Daisuke's words floated through my mind. He warned me and I went ahead and got myself up shit creek anyway _*Bravo Takeru Bravo* _

" I think we should teach the new kid not to interfere don't you think MD?" One of the other kids spoke up.

"Good idea Tetsuya." MD leaned right in close to me and gave me a creepy smile. "How bout we beat it into you" I braced myself.

"How bout you back off."

Everyone turned to see Daisuke arms crossed and in baggy t-shirt and track pants. I noticed Danny's eyes light up when he saw him. MD snarled and stalked up to Daisuke till he was right in his face Daisuke however didn't look particularly worried.

"Was I talking to you." MD spat out. 

"No but you were spitting on me so mellow the fuck out." Daisuke answered looking slightly annoyed by now.

"This is none of your business Daisuke so butt out." MD said angrily.

"Yeah well I think it is. That's my roommate your about to beat up and Danny is my friend and that makes it my business if you want me to but out your gonna have to make me."

MD and Daisuke glared at each other for awhile but then instead of a fight MD turned around and stalked off Tetsuya and Modoko following him.

"Don't think that its over Daisuke wont always be around to protect you." MD called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"Asshole" Daisuke muttered as he made his way over to us where he knelt down in front of Danny.

" Its alright now." Daisuke said softly " they are gone just stay out of their way for a few days ok?"

Danny sniffed a couple of time then gave Daisuke a small smile before getting up and shuffling off.

Daisuke flopped down on the couch legs hanging over one end and his head on my lap he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I warned you didn't I."

"I couldn't let them hurt Danny he didn't do anything to them."

Daisuke opened one eye and looked up at me.

"You should learn to mind your own business don't get involved in things that have nothing to do with you."

"Why would they want to hurt Danny anyway?"

"Because they like to pick on people who are weaker than they are that's why."

"That's not much of a reason."

"It doesn't have to be just stay away from them from now on and you'll be right ok."

"Yeah alright."

Daisuke's damp hair was beginning to soak through my jeans getting my legs wet.

"Get your head off my lap."

"No I'm comfortable."

I kick up my legs as hard as I can causing Daisukes head to be bounced up then land again hard.

"Owwwwww that hurt you bastard." Daisuke sat up rubbing his head a pained look on his face.

"Don't be such a sook it can't of hurt that much."

"It did I've have a headache now...hey is this yours?"

Daisuke leant over and picked up the blue journal that had somehow gotten on the floor.

"Yeah that's mine" I said taking it from him.

"Write anything bout me in there?"

"Yes that you're an asshole."

"That's not very nice...can I read it?"

"No you can't read it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's private."

"You probably only write about how much you love Hikari or your latest perfect grades anyway."

"Why do you think I'd write about that?"

"What else would perfects write about?"

"MEDS" a clear loud voice cut through the noise everyone else was making and stopping us from continuing our conversation. People stopped what it was they were doing and started to make their way towards the voice.

"What's going on?" I ask Daisuke.

"It's almost light out time and they have to give us our medication before then." Daisuke stretched lazily.

"Daisuke Motomiya" The voice called out.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Daisuke got up and slowly ambled over.

"Takeru Takaishi". I got up and made my way through the crowd to see a woman wearing a pristine white nurse's dress handing out little cup. When she saw me she gave me a gentle smile.

"You must be Takeru I'm Mrs Katsunuma and these are for you."

She handed me one of the little cups in it were three small round blue pills.

"What are they?" I ask her.

"They help you sleep dear." She then gave me a cup of water "Take them here and then you can go to bed."

After a moment of hesitation I down the pills and water throwing the cups in the bin and start to head back to my room remembering to grab my journal on the way out. When I got there Daisuke was already in bed, arms tucked behind his head staring at the ceiling, books now lying on the floor. He looked at me as I walked in.

"Hurry up and get changed then turn the light off I'm tired."

I quickly throw on and old t-shirt and boxers and turned the light off. I manage to find my way to my bed almost tripping over a couple of those damned books in the process. We lay in silence for awhile and just as I was beginning to feel drowsy Daisuke spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry I was such a bastard when you first got here. I always get like that when I haven't had a smoke in a while."

"And here I was thinking that you just didn't like me." I joked rolling over so I could see his faint outline in the dark.

"Don't get me wrong Takeru I don't like you its just I like you even less when I'm nicotine deprived that's all."

I couldn't tell whether he was serious so I decided to let it pass. We lay in silence for some more.

"Hey Daisuke."

"hmmmm."

"Why didn't MD have a go at you, why did he just walk away?"

Daisuke gave a soft snort. "He walked away because not so long ago I kicked his ass and kicked it real good. He wouldn't dare have a go at me now."

"Oh well thanks for helping Danny and me today."

"mmmmmm" was the sleepy reply I got. After a couple of minutes his soft breathing evened out signalling that he had fallen asleep. I was really feeling tired myself *those pills must be kicking in.* My eyelids closed and I relaxed letting all thoughts about today slip away and let sleep claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

__

It seems to me that the characters are getting more and more OOC as the story goes on. Also I can't really see Daisuke as a druggie but he has to be for the story to work later on. Once again I'm finding myself apologising for the crapiness of this chapter I'll try to do better next time I swear.

Oh and before I forget I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews they make me feel really special and a big thank you to canopy 44 (I think that's who it was I lost the email) for emailing me I felt even more special and encouraged to write more.

Disclaimer: Boy I'm already sick of these! Don't own Digimon so don't bother suing.

*************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 3

"Ok everyone I want you to really stretch now. Be just like trees swaying in the breeze."

*I got up at 8:30 for this? * Well actually I didn't voluntarily get up more like I was dragged here to this supposed health class. What we were doing now reminded me of the stretches and warm ups we do before a big basketball game only a lot more annoying. The most disturbing thing though is that most people here seem to enjoy impersonating trees. 

*Well we are in a nut house so it kinda makes sense, I'm just glad none of my friends from school are here. *

"Come on Takeru you can do better than that, really stretch; try to touch the sky."

*Oh please*

"Come on Takeru stretch now reach for the sky." Daisuke leaned over my shoulder and mimicked the instructor with frightening accuracy. I rolled my eyes at him and faced towards the front of the class again. I could still see Daisuke though, he was mucking around at the back with some other kids much to the dismay of the instructor who had stopped the class and was now yelling at them to stop mucking around.

"Get up this instant you, can't do these exercises sitting on the floor. What kind of trees can you be down on the floor like that?"

Daisuke gave her an innocent smile.

"We're impersonating a hedge." This caused everyone to start laughing; the instructor though didn't find it amusing.

"That's it! If your not going to participate then you can all get out!"

"Your face gets really red when you're angry, did you know that?"

"Get out now!" She screamed pointing to the door. Daisuke got up and casually strolled out of the room winking at me as he did so.

"Ok people now the distractions gone we can continue."

I groaned inwardly and prepared to resume this mindless activity...

******************

It was about half n hour later when I found Daisuke; he was lounging on the bed in Danny's room while Danny read aloud from some book. I walked in and made myself comfy on his bed.

"What are you reading?" I asked Danny.

"Some stupid book that he bought from Australia" Daisuke answered yawning.

"It's not stupid" Danny snapped. "My parents gave me this book."

"What's it called?"

"Looking for Alibrandi"

"See even the title sounds stupid."

"Stop calling it stupid or you can get out." Danny glared at Daisuke menacingly, when he sure Daisuke wasn't going to bag the book anymore he went back to reading. 

"So...did you enjoy the rest of the class?" Daisuke flashed me a bright smile.

"Oh yes it was simply wonderful." I replied sarcastically. Daisuke laughed

"I'm glad I left when I did."

"You didn't leave you were kicked out." I corrected.

"Whatever, I'm still glad I got out of there."

"Wish I could've gone with you."

"Muck around next time enough and you can get thrown out or throw a sickie like our friend Danny did."

"Ill keep that in mind."

The door opened and a rather large nurse waddled in.

"Hey Lil."

"Hello Daisuke, Daniel." Lil nodded briskly at them before turning towards me.

"I've been looking for you Takeru. You have your first appointment with Dr Drake in five minutes follow me and ill take you there now.

I nodded and followed Lil out.

"Have fun with the dragon." Daisuke called out as I left. 

"Don't listen to Daisuke, Dr Drake is a lovely woman." Lil said as she lead me out of the ward and up some steps before arriving at what reminded me of a doctors waiting room. Lil guided me to one of the hard white plastic chairs and told me to wait till I was called in. A couple of minutes later and the door was flung open and a kid stormed past me wiping his eyed as he went. I gulped nervously hoping she didn't make that kid cry. 

"Next" A loud voice sounded from the office. With a sigh I shoved to my feet and went in. A woman with grey streaked brown hair pulled into a tight bun and little steel framed half glasses perched precariously on her nose looked up at me from the sheet of paper that she'd been reading and wordlessly signalled that I sit down. I lowered myself into the only other available chair in the office. It was one of those really neat leather office swivel chairs. I had to restrain myself from swinging madly round and round because I had the feeling it wouldn't make the greatest first impression.

*Though it probably wouldn't faze her too much she must get all kinds of weirdos here. *

"So your Takeru Takaishi, I'm Dr Drake as you probably know but you can just call me Sonya."

"Ok" I replied nervously. She suddenly smiled making her look a lot less imposing.

"Don't look so uncomfortable Takeru I'm not going to bite you."

* I don't know about that. *

"I'm not uncomfortable." I lied. 

"Good. Now Takeru to get us started today I would like to talk to you about these records that your last psychiatrist left for me. It states here that you're in extreme denial of your condition."

"I'm not in denial because I don't have a condition."

"Its called depression Takeru its quite common a lot of people get it, in fact it also mentions in here that your brother suffered from depression himself."

"That was completely different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is alright! Yamato had a lot of problems then."

*Boy a lot of problems doesn't even say half of it. * 

Sonya leant forward resting her chin in her hands and looked at me in a quizzical fashion.

"So why do you think your here then, If you don't have any sort of a condition."

"I'm here because my mother overreacted to one stupid mistake I made. She's still edgy from when Yamato tried to kill himself, she thinks I tried the same thing."

"So your saying you didn't try to kill yourself?"

"For the last time no!"

Sonya opened her mouth to no doubt ask another stupid question but was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lil poked her head in.

"Ummm Dr Drake I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a slight situation."

Sonya frowned and got up crossing the room to whisper with Lil. I strained my ears to hear what it was they were talking about but couldn't pick up on anything that sounded interesting so I resorted to fiddling with the various items on the desk for amusement. Just as I had found a really neat looking statue thingy to play with Sonya remembered that I was here.

"Takeru I'm sorry but we will have to cut our session short for today, something very important has come up but we will talk again soon." She turned to Lil.

"Lilly would you please take Takeru back to his ward now, while I go and take care of this."

Lil nodded and signalled for me to follow her. We clumped back down the stairs and into the dreary prison now serving as my home for the next...actually I don't know how long I'm going to be here for, I hope not too long. 

*It could be forever at the rate your going. *

*Shut up what would you know anyway. *

*I know that denying what you know is wrong with you wont solve anything. *

*First of all I'm not denying anything and second stop talking to me. *

There was silence and then *...Hey Takeru...*

*What? *

*You do realise that you're talking to yourself...don't you? *

*So*

*So they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. *

*Well I guess I'm in the right place then aren't I*

*...*

"Hey watch were your going."

In my little argument I had almost collided with Daisuke. Snapping back to attention I managed a small smile.

"Sorry."

Daisuke shrugged and we continued walking down the hall.

"So how was your session with ze great and vonderful Dr Dyke?"

"Boring and cut short due to some emergency, which I'm thankful for."

All of a sudden a violent shiver ran down my spine. I turned around to come eye to eye with M.D his face suddenly twisted into an evil smirk and he winked at me. I got a horrible feeling in my stomach then. 

*Don't be silly Takeru, Your getting worked up over nothing. *

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen...

*****************

Later that night, after meds I sat on my bed writing down the events of the day. I briefly considered telling Daisuke about M.D but then decided not to. Daisuke at this moment was lying on his bed eyes closed and humming some nameless tune and looking very content.

*He looks to be in a good mood now might be the time to ask him. *

"Hey Daisuke can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Why are you here?"

Daisuke snorted and sat up.

"What do you want to hear first? The drug problem or the depression."

"You were on drugs?"

"It was what landed me here in the first place, that and four unsuccessful suicide attempts. I think my parents got sick of taking me to the hospital and once they found out about the drugs they had the perfect excuse to get rid of me_. 'Oh we only want to help you Daisuke' 'this will be good for you' _They also said that they would come visit me every month but they haven't bothered once since I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

Daisuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Next week would make it a year."

"A year!" *His parents hadn't bothered to see their own son for a year!...that's just...wrong. *

"I spent the first five months of my stay in the rehab clinic before coming here and let me tell you I'm glad to be here now instead of rehab."

"What was so bad about rehab?"

"What wasn't, it was like living in hell. The people there were complete assholes and I was always feeling sick. I wouldn't touch drugs again for all the money in the world I couldn't handle going back to rehab."

"That bad huh."

"Oh yeah."

Daisuke shifted on the bed so he could lie back down then rolled onto his side yawning.

"So Takeru why have you come here?"

Though I'd anticipated him asking me that sooner or later I still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

*Why should you feel uncomfortable talking about it you haven't done anything remember."

*Shut up, shut up. *

"Well I supposedly tried to kill myself."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Try to kill yourself."

The door opened and Lil looked in. 

"Takeru you have a phone call." I got off the bed and headed out to the phone booths. Settling myself into one I picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Wait a minute please." I waited till I heard the click of me being connected.

"Hello."

"Hi darling."

"Mom?"

"Sorry it's so late. I was going to wait till tomorrow to speak to you but I missed you."

"Hey mom you haven't told anyone where I am...have you?"

"Your father and brother know but everyone else thinks your staying with an aunty."

"Good."

"So...are you ok there...I mean no ones been giving you a hard time or anything are they?"

I didn't think it wise to tell her about M.D or Randy she'd just freak out.

"No it's been fine. I mean as fine as it can be in an institution."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I'm coming to visit you tomorrow so we can talk more then."

"I guess so."

"Well...goodbye then."

"Bye."

I hung up and headed back to my room.

*You didn't have to be so short with her. *

*Yeah well she deserved it she was the one who put me here in the first place. *

When I got back to my room Daisuke was already asleep lying on his stomach, sheets tangled around his legs, snoring softly. I yawned feeling pretty beat myself. I turned off the light and crawled into bed pulling the blankets over my head.

*Well I made it through the second day without any mishaps lets just hope I can make it through tomorrow. *


	4. Chapter 4

__

Well I'm back from the land of writers block. I was going to give up on this story as I was stuck but a flash of inspiration (not to mention the lovely reviews) convinced me to keep going. I think Takeru is really going mad he argues with himself too much. If there are a lot of mistakes in this then I'm sorry I was really sick when I typed this out. Not smart I know but I wanted to get this out. Now we are getting dangerously close to Takedai territory here I need you to help me out. If you review this chapter (and I hope you do) please include if you want it to be a Takedai or not the majority will win. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon so please don't sue as I have no money.

************************************************************

****

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! BANG!

"Wha ... What the... Is it morning already..? It can't be its still dark out.

BANG!

__

*Well who ever is making that much noise cant care too much what time the time is... Hey what is the time? *

Groaning I rolled over and rubbed my eyes to clear the blurriness in my vision and blinking glanced at the illuminated numbers on the alarm clock sitting on the dressing table.

__

*3:00AM, who the hell would make that much noise at 3:00AM? *

Another loud thump then the sound of something smashing against the wall. 

__

*Great someone decided to throw a tantrum, they couldn't of waited till a more reasonable hour to do this? *

The lights suddenly were turned on flooding the hall and seeped under the crack at the bottom of my door. I could hear people running towards the source of the disturbance. A few minutes later the relentless banging ceased and screaming and a stream of curses took its place instead. I tried to block the noise out by covering my ears with my hands. When that didn't work I put my head under the pillow and threw the covers over my head. While I succeeded in muffling the noise I had by no means blocked it all out. I waited. They must be having real trouble restraining whoever it was. It took about ten minutes but the noise eventually faded away and the lights were clicked off.

__

*Finally! * I rolled over...I rolled over again... *Damn! Now I can't sleep...hang on a minute where was Daisuke? * I sat up starring at Daisuke's bed. I rubbed my eyes again...nope definately not there, jus a pile of rumpled sheets and blankets.

__

*Where would he be at this time? *

I got up and padded over to the door. Opening it a tiny bit I cautiously peeked through the gap. It wasn't as if it was against the rules to be out of your room at night, people would sometimes get up when they couldn't sleep and watch TV. Despite this I still didn't want to be caught roaming the corridors at night. I darted out into the corridor and went as quickly as I could without breaking into a run. I almost overlooked him if it hadn't been for the glow of the TV I wouldn't have known he was there. He was sitting on the couch arms wrapped around his legs pulling them in tightly so he could rest his chin on his knees.

"Dais why are you up so early?" I came round the back of the couch and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Daisuke sounded like he had been crying the flashes of the TV lit up his face and reflected off of the wet tracks confirming my suspicion. 

"Dais why are you crying?" I asked softly. Daisuke sniffed and attempted to smile failing miserably.

"I don't really know Taker I just seem to get really depressed for no real reason, more and more often now...I'm just really fucked up I guess."

"Where's all this coming from. It's not like you."

"No Takeru this is what I'm usually like. Ever since you got here though it hasn't been as bad and I've been in a pretty good mood. Its confusing I thought I might be getting better but I woke up tonight and realised that I was fooling myself I'm just as pathetic as I used to be before you got here."

"Don't say that Dais your not pathetic; at least I don't think so."

"Yeah well that makes one of you at least." But it seemed to do the trick because Daisuke wiped his eyes and managed to smile at me. Good. Seeing him all depressed frightened me and made me uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing up then Takeru?"

"I couldn't sleep with all that noise going on."

I could still faintly hear screaming echoing down the halls from the time out room.

__

* I hope they scream themselves hoarse soon I want to go back to sleep. *

* Though it doesn't appear that you mind being alone with Daisuke too much does it? *

*Oh no not you again...What do you mean? *

* Well have you noticed the way the moons light shines on his hair giving it a silvery look, or how his eyes are sparkling from the glow of the tv or-*

*Stop right there! I'm dating Hikari, I love Hikari. *

*Sure you do. *

*I do, Dais my friend that's all. *

*What's up with calling him Dais all of a sudden then? *

"Hey Takeru." Daisuke was clicking his fingers in front of me obviously trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"You were seriously spaced out then."

"Sorry" 

Daisuke stared at me a little bit longer then turned back to the TV. I wasn't going back to bed yet either so with a sigh I tried to focus on the TV as well. I had read somewhere once that your inner voice tells you what your subconsciously thinking...Could it be true, was I telling myself that I liked Daisuke more than I thought..? No it couldn't I was straight for one thing and I love Hikari...Don't I?...Grrrrrrrr these thoughts were confusing and annoying as hell and I didn't need them right now! Despite myself I sneaked a glace over at Daisuke and smiled at the sight. His head had rolled to rest on his shoulder; his eyes were closed obviously asleep. It didn't look an overly comfortable position, his legs were still drawn up with his arms wrapped aroung them...I had to admit he did look very cute like that...

************************************************************************

" Hey Takeru, Daisuke wake up."

Someone was shaking me, I wish they would go away I was too comfortable right now, snuggled up to the warm body beside me...wait a minute...what body? I sprang up. I must have fallen asleep shortly after Daisuke had I was still on the couch so was Daisuke but we had moved around a lot in our sleep.

Daisuke was still sitting up but had let go of his legs and was more spread out he had slid down a lot lower. I must have shifted closer as I had been sleeping pressed against his side with my head resting on his chest.

"Finally you woke up."

I looked up at the voice. Rumi was leaning over the couch grinning at me. I had never blushed so badly in my life, I must have looked like a tomatoes.

"We weren't d-doing anything." I managed to stutter out " I k-know it probably looked like it-"

"Don't worry about it Takeru far from my business if you two want to nestle together all night, but it might be better if you did it in your own room."

If possible I blushed even more, he made it sound so dirty! Rumi reached down and gently shook Daisuke till groaning he woke up.

"Right now off to bed with you two for what's left of the night."

Still blushing madly I raced to my room, Daisuke stumbling after me half-awake, I jumped into my bed pulling the covers over my burning face. I was so embarrassed...

**********************************************************************

The rest of the day didn't go particularly well either. True to her word my mom did come to visit me bringing with her a stack of work the school had sent to our apartment. She spent the two hours fussing over me and burst into tears when she had to leave. She hugged me so tight I couldn't breath and thought I was going to pass out. After she left I went to the art class being held with Daisuke? Unfortunately I had to put up with M.D, Modoko and Tetsuya constantly mimicking my mothers tearful goodbye. I got so sick of it that I "accidentally'' let some paint fly in their general direction. This turned out to be a mistake as it triggered an all out paint war, followed by a twenty minute lecture on how to use the art materials in a proper and mature manner and a banning of using the art room till we learn some respect. We were practically thrown into the baths and told we were not to leave until we were squeaky-clean. Daisuke found the situation rather amusing to say the least and commented that I looked like the swamp thing covered in green paint like I was, to which I retorted that with his blue face and fluff all through his hair he resembled a giant mouldy blueberry. This soon escalated into a water fight that took almost half-n-hour to clean up, earned us another lecture this time on wasting water and then got us sent to our room for the rest of the day. Later in the evening as I was writing in my journal and Daisuke was stretched out on the floor building a card castle the door banged open and Danny came running in clutching something against his chest and looking very excited.

"Guess what my dad just gave me?"

"Something to eat?" Daisuke asked hopefully as we had been sent here without any tea.

"No even better, look."

Danny plopped on my bed a tiny, fluffy, snow-white kitten with beautiful blue eyes. It yawned and curled up looking like a big fluffy snowball.

"Isn't he adorable?" Danny breathed.

"He is kinda cute." Daisuke said scratching the kitten behind his ears gently. It stretched out at the contact and started to purr quietly.

"What's his name?" I asked joining in stroking its soft fur.

"I decided to call him Nelson."

"Are you allowed to keep Nelson here or do you have to give him back to your parents to take home."

"You can have a pet only if you're not in here for being really violent and if you are considered able to look after one." Danny answered gleefully.

"Nice ball of fur ya got there Danny boy."

We looked to the doorway Randy, M.D, Modoko and Tetsuya stood there smirking at us in an evil fashion. Daisuke jumped up growling while Danny grabbed Nelson and hugged him protectively.

"Fuck off." Daisuke spat out giving them his best death glare.

"Hey we aren't gonna do anything, just looking is all." Randy answered. "Ya wanna look after him real good Danny anything could happen to it here if ya don't keep an eye on it." Randy winked at us then sauntered off down the hall the others trailing after him like a pack of dogs. Daisuke was still glaring at where they were, Danny looked frightened and hugged Nelson closer and I got another nasty chill down my spine worse than the one before. I just knew something was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be good...


	5. Chapter 5

__

Well I think I should warn those who do not like yaoi there is a little Takedai in here badly written but still Takedai nevertheless. And don't bother flaming me for how bad this chapter is I already know its crap but it would be nice if you would review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon if I did it wouldn't be a kids show.

******************************************************************

****

Chapter 5

Early morning sunlight flittered through the cracks in the curtains waking me up a lot earlier than I would have liked. Opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Daisuke hunched over drawing something on a sketchbook and humming softly to the music playing over the radio I yawned and stretched to get rid of the heavy feeling in my limbs.

"What are you doing?"

Daisuke glanced up at me briefly before going back to what he was working on.

"None of your business just yet." Daisuke answered cheerfully I yawned again and rubbed my eyes in an effort to wake myself up more.

"What do you mean its none of my business yet?"

"Exactly that. It doesn't concern you just yet."

"Fine." I was still too sleepy to be playing silly games. I sat up yawning some more before locating the clock it still felt early.

"Its only just gone 7:00 your not usually up before 9."

"Yeah well I guess I had a flash of inspiration and it couldn't wait."

"You draw much?" 

"A little bit."

"So...what are you drawing?"

"I told you it's none of your business just yet."

I sighed and leant back against the pillow. It seemed that I was going to have to be patient until Daisuke was finished. A sudden soft scratching noise at the door told me that Nelson wanted in. Nelson had almost doubled his size over the six months that Danny had had him for he had gotten more playful too. Nelson had grown quite attached to Daisuke and me and was always trying to sneak into out room, which we wouldn't have minded except Nelson had a nasty habit of chewing off our shoelaces. I got up to let him in waiting first until Daisuke had shoved anything chewable out of sight then I opened the door. A mini white blur came streaking in and leapt up onto my bed purring madly I sat down and pulled Nelson onto my lap.

"Dannies probably looking for him right now." Daisuke said and on cue Danny came rushing in breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Nelson was safe.

"Oh good for a minute I thought Randy had gotten a hold of him."

Danny still hadn't forgotten about Randy's little warning about keeping an eye on Nelson some time ago but so far nothing had happened and I was beginning to dismiss the warning as just an idle threat though Daisuke still remained unconvinced.

"Hey Daisuke what are you drawing?"

"Don't bother asking him he wont tell you."

"Oh ok I'm going to go down to the dinning room the get something for me and Nelson to eat any of you want to come?"

"Sure." I handed Nelson to Danny then got up brushing cat hair off of my boxers I pulled on some clean jeans and a t-shirt then turned to Daisuke.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah I want to finish this first."

I followed Danny out into the corridor and we made out way to the dining room. It must be pretty important if Daisuke was going to skip breakfast just to finish it.

As it turned out Daisuke didn't come out of our room all day so after my enlightening session with Sonya, later in the evening, I smuggled some food out of the dining room and brought it back with me.

"Gotcha something to eat since you insist on being anti social today." I said as I threw the little wrapped up package to him. Daisuke caught it and gave me one of his dazzling smiles that made me want to melt.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Mrs Katsunuma wanted me to give you these." I handed over the little plastic cup that contained our daily medications in them. Daisuke looked less than thrilled with these but took them anyway swallowing them in one go.

I flopped down on his bed and watched him eat and draw it seemed that I had been watching him a lot lately.

"There I've finished." Daisuke threw the coloured pencil he had been using aside looking pleased with himself.

"Good...so **now **can that be my business?" I asked tapping the top of the sketchbook with my finger.

"Well I guess so...but it isn't very good so don't laugh at it all right." Daisuke surrendered the sketchbook over to me with a slightly nervous look biting his lower lip awaiting my reaction. To be honest it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It was a very detailed beautiful drawing of Pegasusmon in mid flight. Coloured in wonderfully it almost looked like a photo.

"I hope it's not too bad I was working purely on memory."

"Are you kidding its great!"

"Really?"

"Definentaly can I keep it?"

Daisuke blushed.

"Well I sorta drew it for you."

"You spent all day working on this for me?" Now I was blushing.

"Yeah well like I said I had a flash of inspiration don't feel special or anything."

I felt special anyway. He spent all day even going without eating to get this finished just for me.

"Thanks." I whispered I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah well your welcome." Daisuke didn't look like he knew what to say either. There was a moment of awkwardness and then I did something I never thought I would do in a million years. I leant forward and kissed him. It was nothing special didn't even last a minute but I'm pretty sure it shocked the hell out of Daisuke it shocked the hell out of me too and as soon as I was fully aware of what I was doing I leapt away from him. Daisuke just stared at me eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

__

*Shit oh fuck why did I do that? Why, why, why! *

*What's the big deal? You've been thinking about doing that for months now. *

*Thinking about it is a big difference to actually doing it! *

*I thought it was kinda romantic, spontaneous kiss to show your gratitude, just like in the movies. *

This was nothing like the movies though. In movies the first kiss was always a romantic gesture here it was clumsy and awkward and I don't think the characters in the movies have to worry about getting the shit beat out of them afterwards which is what I was waiting for to happen now. Daisuke though hadn't moved and the silence was beginning the get on my nerves.

__

*Well say something then! *

"Look Daisuke...I'm really sorry about that...I...well I got carried away...I didn't mean anything by it...it just happened I'm so sorry."

I was babbling in an effort to avoid being hit I was sure I had ruined the friendship that we had built up over the time I had been here.

__

*That's it its over, His going to hate me, I-*

"I should draw you things more often."

__

*I was not expecting that. *

"Excuse me?" I spluttered out. Daisuke had come out of his shock now and didn't look mad at all on the contrary he looked pretty amused.

"I said" Daisuke shifted closer "that I should draw you things more often."

Now this was completely unexpected it was better than being hit but I was confused. If the kiss didn't gross him out then it meant one of two things: Daisuke was really open minded and was being really good natured about it all or Daisuke was...but he couldn't be.

"Are you?" That was all I needed to say Daisuke smiled at me in a rather sexy way. 

"Let's just say I'm no stranger to both worlds." He shifted even closer practically purring.

"So what about you Takeru gay? bisexual? Or is kissing people your way of showing gratitude?"

"Well I thought I was straight but I'm not sure anymore."

"You could be bisexual...I think it would be best if we found out for sure don't you?" This time Daisuke leant forward and kissed me taking my breath away. I had always thought kissing Hikari was quite satisfying but Hikari had nothing on Daisuke. I could have stayed like this forever but all too soon we had to break away for air.

"Wow." I breathed out gasping for air. Daisuke leant back grinning.

"Why have I been wasting my time with Hikari?"

"Don't spoil the mood with talks of her please we have other much better things to be doing..." Daisuke trailed off suggestively.

"Mmmmmm like what?" I asked playfully crawling up to Daisuke and settling myself in his lap.

"Shut up and I'll show you." Murmured Daisuke beginning to nibble gently on my neck...

*******************************************************************

Some time later I lay in Daisuke's arms dozing contently while Daisuke played with my hair.

"Well I think we found out what you are." Daisuke said laughing gently. I smiled this felt right to me it never felt this good with Hikari.

"Are we in love now?" I asked quietly having never really been in love before I wasn't sure what it felt like to be in love.

"I don't think so I don't believe people can fall in love that quickly."

"So where does that leave us then?"

"Friends just a lot closer than before."

" A lot closer." I said feeling pretty happy with the answer Daisuke had given me.

"Hey Takeru hate to bring it up but I really want to know...why did you try to kill yourself?"

I immediately tensed up. I was hoping that Daisuke wasn't going to bring that up again...but he did tell me why he was sent here and I felt I could trust him.

"You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

"No I'll tell you. I cant really give much of a story and it will probably sound like a really stupid reason to try and kill yourself but I did it because I was...well I guess I was angry."

"Angry? Why were you angry?"

" I was angry because no one would ever listen to me. You remember back when we were still active Digidestined? Well I always seemed to be the one everyone talked to about their problems and I would always listen, giving advice when asked for it, but when I ever had a problem no one wanted to hear it. I could just never find someone to listen to me it got so confusing and frustrating it was as if they didn't think I had any problems that I was always a happy little ray of sunshine who just floated through life. It just got worse over the years and when Yamato had his little breakdown any attention I had from other people disappeared. I started to spend more time alone and still no one cared so one day when I was alone in the apartment, and I don't know why I did it, but I went into the bathroom and pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills that mum sometimes uses and I swallowed them all. I realised what a stupid thing it was to do after I had took them but I passed out before I could do anything I was just lucky that mum decided to come home early that day."

"So you did it to get attention?"

" I don't know maybe."

Daisuke shifted slightly drawing me closer and wrapping his arms more tightly around me. I sighed it had felt good to finally get that off of my chest it felt even better that someone was willing to listen to me other than some know-it-all psychiatrist.

"Hey Takeru have you told Sonya any of this?"

"No why?"

"I think you should."

I sat up staring at Daisuke feeling confused.

"Why should I tell Sonya?"

"So she can help you get outta here."

"You want me to leave?" I asked anger sparking inside me I just spilled my heart out to him and now he wants me to leave?

"No I don't want you to leave but I don't want you to stay either. You seem to forget where we are Takeru. This is an institution for really fucked up people but your not. You don't really need to be here."

I had never seen him look so serious before I could see the point he was trying to make but I had no desire to leave him.

"I don't want to leave you."

"That's not a good enough reason to stay here. I don't want you to stay here as long as I have just cause you don't want to leave me." Daisuke gently grabbed my arms forcing me to look at him. He had an almost pleading look.

"You need to leave here and go back to your friends if you stay you'll just fuck up the rest of your life."

"They're not my friends!" I burst out angrily "They didn't care about me."

"They do they just didn't realise how badly you wanted help. You were the most liked out of the digidestined I know because I could see it in the way they looked at you. Why else would everyone come to you when they wanted to talk? Because they admire and trust you that's why."

I had never really looked at it that way before could there be truth in what Daisuke was saying?

"Talk to Sonya please the sooner you talk to her, and I really mean talk to her don't just argue with her, the sooner you can get on with your life don't drop anchor here."

"But I'll have to leave you cant I stay here till you get out?"

"No." Daisuke said firmly "That's not how it works don't hang around waiting for me you need to worry about yourself. Now please promise me that you'll try to get out of here Takeru promise me."

I looked at Daisuke he looked like he was going to start crying he was so desperate for me to promise him. I suddenly felt like crying myself and I felt a lone tear make its way down my cheek. How could he want me to leave him? I wouldn't want him to leave me...but what he said made me see that I did need to make an effort to recovering and anyway I couldn't say no to him even though I wanted to.

"I promise I'll talk to Sonya."

"Good" Daisuke reached out and drew me closer gently kissing me.

"Now It's pretty late we should get some sleep."

"You're kicking me out of your bed already?"

"Hey no one said anything about you leaving my bed."

I giggled like a silly schoolgirl at this lying down getting comfortable and returning the kisses enthusiastically. I promised I would talk to Sonya and I would but that didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy the time I had left with Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke?" I mumble between kisses.

"What?"

"Thanks for listening to me."

"You're welcome." 


	6. Chapter 6

__

Well here's chapter 6 and I got it out before Christmas too! I wasn't expecting that *is pleased with self* But I have to warn you something kinda sad happens in this chapter just don't flame me for it please! And a huge thankyou to those who reviewed chapter 5

and to those that had reviewed earlier chapters I love you all please keep reviewing it's so encouraging and makes me feel special.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or any of the characters just the plot of this story.

*****************************************************************

I woke up in Daisuke's arms the following day feeling more happy and content than I had in a long time. If it wasn't for the fact that my body had cramped up form lying in the same position all night I would've been very reluctant to move. I moved as gently as I could trying not to wake Daisuke but it was too late. Daisuke's eyelids flickered and the opened slowly blinking to adjust to the light then focusing on me. I smiled up at him and pushed myself up so our lips meet in a brief kiss.

"Good morning." I said. Daisuke returned my smile.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"About as well as can be expected when I've got someone as heavy as you lying on top of me all night."

I smacked him hard on the arm for that comment.

"Bastard I'm not that heavy."

"You are you weigh about as much as a co-OW! Ok ok I was just kidding stop hitting me."

"Say anything like that again and I'll HEY!" Daisuke suddenly caught me by surprise by grabbing me and flipping me over so he was on top. Pinning my wrists above my head he captured my mouth with his in a passionate kiss I half-heartedly resisted at first before giving in. We stayed locked together like that until our bodies were screaming for air then parted somewhat reluctantly.

"Next time give me some warning before you do something like that again."

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

Daisuke's smile suddenly turned to a grimace as he eyed the watch around his wrist.

"Damn" he muttered climbing off of me and started fishing around for some clean clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up watching as he hurriedly pulled some pants on and slipped on a t-shirt.

"We slept in and I've got an appointment with Sonya in five minutes."

"Oh." I said darkly "Stupid Sonya and her stupid sessions."

"That's about it." Daisuke said coming up and giving me one last kiss. "Now don't have too much fun while I'm gone will you?" I watched him leave and then fell back down on the bed in a grumpy mood.

__

*How dare she take up Daisuke's time we were just starting to have some fun. *

*Oh yes Sonya really should schedule appointments around make out sessions what does she think this is an institution? *

*Shut up. *

I had no reason to stay in bed now and with a sigh I got up, dressed and wandered out into the corridor looking for something to do.

"Hey Takeru."

"Hi Lee." Lee was a bulimic kid whom I had become friendly with in the last few weeks. "What's up?"

"Rumi said he's going to let our ward outside today I cant wait."

I brightened up at hearing this. I hadn't been outside for ages and it would be great to get some fresh air.

"Ok people listen up." Rumis voice shouted from the end of the corridor. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to listen.

"Grab your coats, its been snowing out, and line up here we'll all go outside together." 

Everyone cheered at this and ran off to grab their jackets. Soon everyone was lined up and ready to go, I was standing with Lee and Danny who had decided to bring Nelson with him. Together we all trooped down the stairs, past the receptionist who waved at us as we went past, and outside. People immediately broke off into groups having snow fights or building snowmen talking and laughing. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood even Randy and his gang looked happy to be out of the ward. I busied my self with watching Nelson jumping through the snow like a rabbit. Most cats would hate the wet snow but Nelson seemed to love it. In fact he loved it so much that he didn't want to go back into Danny's arms and would bound playfully out of reach when he got too close.

"Doesn't this look like fun."

"Daisuke." I spun around. Daisuke was watching Danny attempting to catch Nelson with an amused smile on his face.

"Doesn't look like he's ever going to catch that cat."

"Nope. So how did it go with Sonya?"

"Same old, same old she asked the same questions I gave the same answers she got pissed off and sent me away."

"Oh well I'm glad your here now, it would have gotten boring without you."

"Yeah?" Daisuke picked up some snow and rolled it in his hands a mischievous glint in his eyes. I started to get nervous as it became clear what Daisuke was going to do.

"Daisuke you wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Daisuke suddenly let fly and I didn't have enough time to duck. SPLAT! Snow dripped from my hair onto my face and clothes. Daisuke was in hysterics at least until he got a face full of snow to.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Daisuke spluttered between mouthfuls of snow. I then did that smartest thing I could think of. I ran. By the time we were all called in Daisuke and I were soaked. Later on a lot of us were relaxing in the TV room Daisuke and I had the couch and Danny was on the floor showing us a trick he said he taught Nelson. It was sort of like fetch, Danny would throw a small ball and Nelson would run after it and roll it back with his nose. It was a cute trick but I think that Danny hadn't so much as taught Nelson how to do that more like Nelson just loved to do it.

"Today was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Danny said as he again threw the ball and waited for Nelson to bring it back.

"It was fun." I said yawning feeling quite tired after running around all day. Nelson came back and Danny tossed to ball again this time it was a hard throw and the ball bounced out into the hall just in sight. Nelson tore after it the bell on his collar jingling madly and it was then tragedy struck. Danny took his eyes off of Nelson for just a couple of seconds but that was all it took. Nelson didn't see Randy approaching he was too intent on fetching the ball but Daisuke did unfortunately too late.

"Randy don't!" Daisuke yelled, but Randy paid no attention. In one quick movement Randy had jumped into the air and landed on top of Nelson. Hard. There was an audible snap as Nelsons back broke, and blood dribbled form his mouth. His small blue eyes bulged slightly in their sockets and in them I read and expression of surprised agony. Danny screamed with horror and grief and raced across the room flinging himself on top on Nelson sobbing hysterically. Randy stepped back and laughed.

"I warned you to keep a close eye on him didn't I? Next time you should listen!"

Daisuke was up in and across the room in a flash. He marched right up to Randy and punched him hard in the nose. There was a crunch as Randy's nose broke and he fell backwards landing on the floor with a thud. Daisuke followed and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"You fucking asshole! What the hell is wrong with you!" Daisuke yelled. I had never seen him so angry before to be truthful it frightened me.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Rumi and Yukito had arrived. Rumi grabbed Daisuke around the waist and with some difficultly hauled him off of Randy. Yukito grabbed Randy but surprisingly Randy wasn't trying to fight back he was just laughing like a maniac with blood all over his face. 

"Get him fixed up and then take him to one of the time out rooms." Rumi growled to Yukito who nodded briskly and roughly pulled Randy to his feet. Daisuke was still trying to get to Randy.

"Let go of me! I'll kill him I swear it!"

"Calm down Daisuke or you know what's going to happen."

"Fuck off Rumi." Daisuke made a move to get up but Rumi managed to twist Daisuke's arms behind his back.

"Nurse." Rumi called out. In a couple of seconds a woman came running up with a familiar looking syringe in her hand. As soon as Daisuke saw it the started to struggle even harder almost breaking free at one point.

"Sorry Daisuke." Rumi said softly holding him still while the nurse put the needle in his arm. It took less than a minute for Daisuke to stop struggling and he went limp. Rumi picked up Daisuke gently.

"Do you want me to prepare another time out room?" The nurse asked.

"No I'll just take Daisuke back to his room but could you get Lil down here to take care of Danny please."

The nurse nodded and ran off Rumi then turned to me.

"Takeru stay with Danny until Lil arrives." Rumi then carried Daisuke off down the hall to our room. Danny was still screaming and everyone had almost identical looks of horror on their faces some were even crying. I was really surprised to see Tetsuya looked extremely upset as well, M.D and Madoka on the other hand were smirking at Danny who had picked up Nelsons limp body and was cuddling him to his chest. I felt my heart breaking for him. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to comfort him. Danny gave a heart-wrenching sob and threw himself into my arms. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Lil came up and gently pried Danny from my arms and hugged him to her chest whispering soothing words to him. She eventually got Danny to stand and lead him slowly to his room. I looked down at myself and realised that I had some of Nelson's blood on my t-shirt and it made me feel sick I had to get changed. When I got to my room Rumi was just coming out.  
"Can I go in I need to get changed?" I asked him.

"Yeah...Did Lil get Danny?"

"Yes she took him to his room I think."

"Ok thanks Takeru." Rumi walked up the hall and disappeared through one of the doors. I sighed and opened my door closing it quietly behind me. Daisuke was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Forgetting about changing I sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Hows Danny?" Daisuke asked groggily. 

"Devastated Lil took him back to his room shortly after you left."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For losing it, it didn't fix anything did it? Just made things worse."

"Don't worry about it if you hadn't done anything someone else would have...actually I'm glad you did it."

"You are? I thought you didn't like fighting?"

"I don't but Randy's a complete asshole and he deserved it."

Daisuke heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes he looked completely exhausted.

"You should go to sleep now."

"No...I'm not really...that...tired..." Daisuke trailed off. That stuff must be pretty powerful Daisuke had fallen asleep. Come to think of it I was really tired too. I curled up beside Daisuke too tired to go to my bed.

__

*Today had started out so well why did Randy have to ruin it? * 

I yawned feeling my eyelids beginning to droop.

__

*I doubt poor Danny is going to sleep tonight I just hope he's going to be ok.*


	7. Chapter 7

No long authors notes this time just be aware that these next few chapters jump forward weeks and sometimes months at a time so don't get confused.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

******************************************************************

****

CHAPTER 7

"Your looking very thoughtful today Takeru."

"I'm just thinking about some stuff."

Sonya leant back in her chair putting her elbow on the armrest and resting her cheek in her hand.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just thinking about Danny really."

"Ah yes Danny the poor boy but I think he will be alright you know what they say time heals all wounds."

"In my case time just make things worse." I said bitterly.

"How so?"

Given the opening I found that I could no longer hold it in I told her the entire story that I had told Daisuke. Sonya didn't interrupt just listened patiently until I was through then smiled at me.

"Feel better now?"

"Actually I do." And it was true. I did feel better to finally tell Sonya the truth. On some level it felt even more of a relief to tell Sonya than it did to tell Daisuke for some reason although I wasn't sure why.

"Congratulations Takeru."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You've just made the first step to recovery. You admitted to what you did you overcame your denial and now we can start to focus on your other issues."

"Wow just like that?"

"Yes just like that." Sonya glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oops I lost track of the time Yukito said he had something important to discuss with me and he should be here any second."

On cue there was a knock on the door and Yukito stuck his head in. I instantly knew something was wrong by the look on his face, a mix of emotions, he looked angry, disappointed and upset all in one.

__

*I hope Danny hasn't done anything stupid* Was the first thought that crossed my mind. Danny had been avoiding everyone since the incident involving Nelson. He wouldn't come out of his room no matter how many times we tried to coax him out. Danny was obviously depressed and everyone was worried that he might hurt himself. Sonya had obviously sensed something wrong too, whether she was thinking the same thing I was or not, because her relaxed smile dropped from her face when she saw Yukito.

"Takeru I think you had better go now just wait in the waiting room and I'll call someone up to get you ok?"

I nodded and walked out into the waiting room. I went to sit down when I suddenly noticed that Daisuke was here. He was chewing on his lower lip and looked a cross between nervousness and confusion. He gave me a weak smile when he saw me and I sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Daisuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I was sitting in the TV room when Yukito came up and said I had to go with him to see Sonya and discuss something he didn't look to happy."

The door opened and Sonya stepped out she too had a grave expression.

"Daisuke would you come in now."

Daisuke shrugged at me once more before shoving to his feet and going into the office. Sonya followed quickly shutting the door behind her. Soon a nurse came and took me back to the ward the first thing I did was to check that Danny was still alive and to my relief he was.

__

*Well then what's going on? And what's happening with Daisuke? *

*Wait and ask him when he gets back. *

So I did. I waited and waited but Daisuke never came back to the ward. I approached Lil but she said she had no idea what was going on. I then went to Rumi but even he refused to tell me what was happening.

I finally cornered Yukito coming out of out room with Daisuke's bags in hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sharply.

"Don't worry about it Takeru it doesn't concern you."

"Bullshit it doesn't concern me. Your carting my b-my friends stuff out of our room and I think I deserve to know why! So what's going on? Are you moving Daisuke to another room? Is he getting out? What?

Yukito sighed and put Daisuke's bags back down.

"Look Takeru one of the patients here said that Daisuke had been hording medications and hiding them in your room. I didn't believe them at first but its routine to check these things out. I found a heap of pills inside Daisuke's mattress I'm sure that you know by now that Daisuke used to be a drug addict well I guess it seems he still is. After talking with Rumi and Sonya we all agreed that Daisuke should be sent back to rehab straight away."

__

*That cant be true. * My mind immediately protested.

__

*He said he doesn't do that any more he said he couldn't handle going back. *

"What did Daisuke say about it?"

"He denied it of course."

"What do you mean of course did any of you stop to think that Daisuke might be telling the truth? Someone could have set him up...wait who said that Daisuke was doing this?"

"It isn't any of your business we have to act on what we see and find. We can't risk these things Daisuke could be dealing out to other people on this ward I'm sorry Takeru but that's just the way it is." Yukito picked up Daisuke's bags and without another word left.

*****************************************************

It was strange now going into my room no longer our room but my room and seeing the neatly made bed its sheets no longer in complete disarray. And all the books and cards and clothing and bits of paper that once littered the floor were gone too. It was depressing to wake up in the morning by yourself or having to lay in the silence at night with no one to talk to. I missed him a lot. I now spent most of my time sitting on my bed staring out the window wishing that Daisuke would walk through my door but of course it never happened. About two weeks after Daisuke had left I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling listlessly when Lil announced that I had a phone call. I sat down in the phone booths and waited to be connected.

"Hello."

"Hi Takeru."

"Daisuke?" I sat up straighter.

"Yeah it's me, how are you?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Daisuke you didn't...do what they said you did...did you?"

"No I didn't...do you believe me?"

"Of course I do! But how did those drugs get inside your mattress ?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"So...how are you holding up there?"

"Miserably I hate it here...Changing the subject have you talked to Sonya like you promised you would?"

"Yes about four times since you left she says that I'm making good progress."

"That's great see told you it would help to talk to her before you know it you'll be walking out of here."

"Hey Daisuke I-"

"Hold on Takeru...Damn I have to go you cant use the phones too long here."

"Oh ok then will you ring me soon.?"

"As soon as I can see ya Takeru."

"Bye." I waited until the click of Daisuke hanging up his phone before setting mine back on its receiver. It was good to hear Daisuke's voice again though he did sound a bit strained like he was forcing himself to be cheerful for my sake which he probably was. Once again I found myself worrying only this time I was worried about Daisuke instead of Danny.

__

*All you seem to do lately is worry.*

"Tell me about it." I groaned to myself curling up on my bed. Things just seem to be getting worse and worse as each day crawled past.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Wow two chapters in one day go me! Sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be a lot longer I promise.

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine so don't sue

************************************************

Chapter 8

Things were getting worse in some ways but better in others as time went by. Danny was still avoiding all human contact and I missed Daisuke more than ever but my sessions with Sonya had improved to the point where she was talking about release soon. The last major hurdle was that I had to meet with the people who would or wouldn't grant my release. Sonya warned me that these people could be hard to convince but I was willing to try. I felt though that my improvement was all thanks to Daisuke. If it hadn't been for him I would probably still be fighting with Sonya. I had only managed to talk to Daisuke four times in the two months that he had been gone for and he sounded more and more miserable each time. That really had me worried I still couldn't think of who would want to set Daisuke up like that. My first thought was that Randy had done it but he was in the time out room when it happened and I hadn't seen any of his goons slinking anywhere near our room so who could it be? Everyone else seemed to like Daisuke so who?

__

*Maybe it was Danny? *

*Come off it why would Danny want to do that to Daisuke. *

*Well then maybe Daisue's lying. *

*He wouldn't do that to me. * But even I was beginning to have my doubts and it made me feel bad to doubt him. I wanted to believe him more that anything but the probability of him lying to me seemed more and more likely. I hadn't known him that long after all so I really couldn't be 100% sure.

__

*No I can't think like that if I do soon I will believe that he did do it. I just have to prove his innocence that's all. *

*Oh right Sherlock how are you going to do that? *

*I don't know but I have to find a way somehow. *

"Takeru phone call." Lil called out to me.

"Is it Daisuke?"

"I think so dear."

"Daisuke?" I said as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Hi Takeru."

"I was wondering when you were going to call me it's been a little while now."

"Sorry I was going to call sooner."

"It doesn't matter now...Oh hey I forgot I talked to Sonya yesterday and she said that if I keep doing as well as I have been I could be going home in as little as one month."

"Oh...that's great Takeru really great."

"Are you alright Daisuke? you sound kind of funny."

"No...No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

We talked for a couple more minutes before Daisuke said he had to hang up. I waited for him to hang up but he didn't.

"Hey Takeru."

"What?"

"...Nothing don't worry about it."

"No tell me."

"Ok this is going to sound so corny but I just want you to know...I...I love you."

I was not expecting him to say that.

"Where's all this coming from? Weren't you that one who said that you couldn't fall in love this quickly?"

"Things change Takeru I just wanted you to know that's all anyway I really do have to go now so goodbye Takeru."

"Bye oh and Daisuke?"

"Yeah."

"...I love you too." Daisuke hung up then and I smiled. As soon as I got out I was going to visit Daisuke until he could finally come home with me. 

__

*And I cant wait till that day comes*...

__

Daisuke's POV

"I love you too." He actually said that to me. I just wish he could know how much that meant. I'm so sorry Takeru when you find out, probably tomorrow, I know that you're going to be badly hurt. I just pray that you wont hate me forever. Its just I know that there is no other alternative to this choice. Its for the best really it is. I sign the letter I had been writing, folded it and put it in the envelope on the table beside my bed and lie staring at it for what seemed like hours. I can feel myself shaking especially my hands. They have been doing it since I had got here I don't know if its because of what I am going to do or if its just the medications effect. Oh well it doesn't matter anymore nothing does nothing except Takeru but even he isn't going to stop me now he already had long enough.

__

*I'm sorry Takeru, I'm sorry. *

__

Takeru's POV

Someone was shaking me I wish they wouldn't it feels like I've only just gone to sleep.

"Wake up Takeru."

The voice whoever it belongs to sounds urgent. Reluctantly I opened my eyes blinking to adjust to the sunlight. Rumi was standing over me looking slightly distressed.

"Gee Rumi you think you could wait till a more reasonable hour before waking me up."

"This can't wait Takeru." Rumi took a deep breath. "I have some bad news."

"What's going on?" I asked beginning to panic.

"It's about Daisuke..."


	9. Chapter 9

__

*Hits self on head* I'm sorry I left it at a cliff hanger again. Please don't flame me for it. I was going to have this chapter being the last chapter but decided to break it up so I wouldn't have to type as much I'm lazy I know. I have also decided to post up an alternative ending to this fic where Daisuke doesn't die due to all the people that didn't want me to kill him. So hopefully that will make everyone happy. This was the hardest chapter to write especially Daisuke's letter so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Once again a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been encouraged enough to keep writing this story.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me.

********************************************************************

Chapter 9

"It's about Daisuke."

"What about him? What happened?" Fully awake now my stomach had twisted itself into a knot of panic. Rumi was hesitating giving me a pitying look and I knew something terrible had happened.

"Please Rumi tell me." I urged him to continue.

"...Daisuke he...he was found lying on the floor of his room this morning." Rumi took a deep breath.

"No one is sure how he got them but Daisuke had overdosed on some medications. The nurses tried but they were unable to revive him. I'm really sorry Takeru."

"Wha...What?...No..No, no, no, no." I shook my head refusing to believe what Rumi had just told me.

*It can't be true it can't be! Rumi had to be joking right? That's all its just a really sick, unfunny joke. *

"You're joking? Please, please tell me your joking." I begged Rumi praying that any second now he would break into a big grin, slap me on the back and say 'Gotcha!' but the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't joking. My chest tightened I couldn't seem to breath properly. My stomach lurched and I was beginning to feel really, really sick. Rumi put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry Takeru."

I suddenly felt mad. Really mad. I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder glaring at him.

"Sorry? Your sorry?! This is all your fault! Aren't you people supposed to keep things like this from happening!" I was crying now and I felt close to getting hysterical because I had the sudden urge to scream, cry and laugh like crazy all in one. I was filled with an intense hate for everyone especially Daisuke.

"I hate you." I hissed at Rumi "and I hate him too."

"No you don't Takeru."

"Yes I do. I hate him so much."

"Stop saying that." Rumi said reaching out to me again. I knocked his hand out of the way and then, though I don't know why, I had a go at him. I guess it was because I needed something to take my grief and anger out on and Rumi was there. Rumi caught me around the wrists easily as I swung at him. I struggled but soon gave up, too exhausted to put up much of a fight, and started to cry again. This time I didn't resist when Rumi put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I clung to him sobbing and getting his shirt wet for a few minutes before finally beginning to calm down. I pulled away wiping my eyes feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be." Rumi reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope with my name written on it.

"This was found in Daisuke's room, I think he wanted you to have this."

I took the envelope from Rumi with shaking hands.

"Do you think...I mean would you mind if I read this alone?"

"Of course not." Rumi said getting up and going over to the door. He opened it and looked back at me.

"You going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah...Yeah I think so."

Rumi gave me a reassuring smile before leaving me alone. I stared at it for what felt like hours before getting the courage to open it. I pulled out the folded piece of paper and opened it and something silver fell out of it as I did so. Forgetting temporarily about the letter I picked up the object that had fallen into my lap and examined it. It was a silver chain and I realised with a start that it was the necklace I had seen Daisuke wearing sometimes. Remembering the letter I put the necklace down and picked up the letter and read:

Dear Takeru,

I imagine that if you are reading this then it means that I finally did it. You were the only thing that kept me from dying while I was here but even you can only save me for so long. I know that this is going to hurt you and I am truly sorry but for me I can only see one choice and I had to take it. Even though it's hard, and I'm sure that you must be hating me right now, I hope one day that you can understand.

Love Daisuke.

It was a good thing that the letter ended when it did because I couldn't have stood reading any more. Slowly I got off of my bed and tore the letter up until it was nothing more than little scraps of paper in my hand. I opened the window and shoved my hands through the bars. The first thing to go was the necklace it fell straight down and landed with a soft thump in the snow. Then I opened the hand with the letter in it and let the wind blow them away. As soon as I had done it I wanted to run outside and get them all back, but I knew that it was impossible. So instead I stood there and watched them fly away piece by piece.

********************************************************************

I got special permission to go with Rumi, and some other good friends of Daisuke's, to Daisuke's funeral. I stood with them, my mother, father and brother the whole time. I saw the other Digidestined there but I didn't feel like talking to them and answering the questions that they were bound to have. I was mad to discover that Daisuke's parents had told everyone that Daisuke had been killed when a car hit him. They were obviously too embarrassed to admit what had really happened I was sure that Daisuke's parents must have had some idea that they were, in part, responsible for this. Ken and Miyako both got up and gave nice short speeches I was going to as well but pulled out at the last minute. I couldn't trust myself up there I knew that I would probably tell the truth of how Daisuke had died and put his parents in a bad spot. And as much as I wanted to do that this really wasn't the time or place to accuse people. I left as soon as the funeral was over to avoid the other Digidestined I knew that they had seen me and I still didn't want to talk to them. Yamato or mum would make up something to tell them so I wouldn't have to which I was grateful for. 

The ward was very quiet when we got back everyone had the same looks on there faces. Pity. And all these looks were directly aimed at me. I hated all the attention people were giving me so I quickly made for the quiet safety of my room. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I remember was hearing someone knocking at my door. I went to answer it but there was no one in sight it was then that I noticed a piece of paper that had been slipped under the door. Curious I picked it up.

__

Takeru, 

I really need to talk to you. Tonight at 11:00 make your way to the art room it will be unlocked and I will be waiting.

Danny

*Strange. Why would Danny set up a secret meeting just to talk to me? *

Despite my doubts I decided the only way to find out why was to do as the note said. I waited until the nurse doing night checks went past before hurrying down to the art room as quickly as I could. To my relief it was unlocked I slipped in and looked around. No one was there. Thinking that Danny must have unlocked the door and then left maybe to get something I waited. After ten or so minutes I was sick of waiting and was prepared to leave but before I got the chance someone stepped through the door with a flashlight in hand. I saw at once that it definitely wasn't Danny.

"Hello Takeru." He whispered quietly.

It was Randy.


	10. Chapter 10

__

Well its finally the end. Its poorly planned out and written but at least it's done. I also want to thank the following people for leaving me such lovely reviews:

Puppydoggg5 (for emailing me)

Canopy4 (for emailing me)

Sapphire Goddess

Iffer-Chan

Valeicia

Annabelle Manix

Jared

LiCat

Dream-chan

Supersaiyan2mvegeta

The Guardian

Jena

Jamalyn

Angel Sakura

Digi

Levii

Kelly

Allison Grace

Lilac

Nicole

Salamon2

Crystal Yumi

Meme

Phoenix of Blood Red Mars

Kaden Zendi Fukuyama

I hope that's everyone many of you reviewed more than once and I just wanted to thank you all for your encouragement and for not flaming me.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

******************************************************************

****

Chapter 10

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw Randy step through the door. I realised that I had been set up and I didn't know how I could have been so stupid in the first place.

"Why Takeru you look frightened." Randy said as he turned around and shut and locked the door with a key he must have stolen somehow.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled at him trying to sound braver than I really felt. Randy smirked.

"Not pleased to see me Takeru?"

"I repeat what the hell do you want?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Randy replied calmly digging around in his jacket pockets.

"I'm not in the mood to play any of your stupid games." I snapped making a move towards the door but stopped short when I saw what Randy had finally pulled out of his pocket. It was a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid, I'm not sure exactly what, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"What the?"

Randy, upon seeing me eyeing the syringe, smiled brightly and held the needle up so I could get a better look at it.

"Know what's in this Takeru?" Randy asked tapping it. I shook my head slowly and his grin, if possible, became wider.

"Its Morphine. You know they say that it's only safe to take a tiny amount of this stuff too much can kill you...but since I'm not a doctor, and I don't know how much is classified safe, I think that we will just use it all. That way we won't waste any of it."

"Huh?" Was all I managed to get out. It still wasn't fully registering what exactly was going on and what was going to happen. Randy rolled his eyes and started advancing towards me to which I started backing up to keep some distance between us.

"What are you stupid? I don't know what Daisuke saw in you. You're just as stupid as that Kumiko was."

"What are you talking about? What about Kumiko?"

Randy shrugged "its not really important any more. I would be worrying more about myself right now if I were you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked finally feeling really afraid.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Randy sneered at me. "I'll put it bluntly then shall I? You. Are. Going. To. Die. Tonight."

My head reeled when he said that and I staggered backwards until my back met with the wall ending my options of where to run to.

"You cant." I gasped. This was so unreal shit like this was only meant to happen in the movies and books not in real life and not to me.

"Give me a good reason why not."

"Well...for one someone is bound to hear us, your crazy if you think I would let you kill me quietly."

" Remember though I locked the door. By the time someone does manage to get in here it will be to late for you."

"You're a crazy bastard you know that."

"Yes I quite agree now if you don't mind I think we should get down to business." And with out another word Randy leapt at me brandishing the needle like a butcher's knife. Gasping I threw myself out of the way hitting the floor on my stomach and bringing down some art equipment with me. I tried to push myself to my feet but Randy grabbed my legs before I could do so. He wrenched me backwards roughly and turned me over. Straddling my legs he grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up towards him then slammed me back down hitting my head hard on the floor. He then pulled his arm back and smashed his fist against my jaw. My head snapped to the side and I spat out blood and what felt like a loose tooth. My world was spinning and I couldn't see straight or focus on anything. I was bought out of my dazed state however when I felt a hot pain in the underside of my arm in the elbow joint. I cried out from the pain and threw myself sideways trying to dislodge Randy. Randy taking by surprise at my sudden movement fell off of me with a surprised squeal. I scuttled away towards the door and realised where all the pain was coming from. I had the needle hanging out of my arm. My insides froze until I saw, with some relief, that it was still full. I had shaken off Randy before he had the chance to inject any of its contents into me.

__

*Don't stare at it pull it out. *

I yanked it out wincing a little as I did so and watched as a small trail of blood ran down my arm.

"That's mine." Randy growled pointing at the syringe I still had clutched in my hand. "Give it back now."

"Like hell I will." I hissed.

"Fine then I'll take it back myself." Randy sprung up from the ground and ran at me like some crazed animal so I did the only thing that came to mind. I rocked back slightly and pulled my legs in to my chest and then kicked out when Randy had come close enough. My feet caught him in the stomach and successfully knocked him back. Randy gasped and started stumbling backwards waving him arms in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. Everything seemed to slow down and I watched wide eyes as Randy finally fell. The back of his head hit the sharp corner of the windowsill as he fell. He let out a grunt and then slide down to the floor not moving. I waited a couple of minutes and when he didn't move I got enough courage to crawl up to him. His head was turned facing me and his eyes held a glassy expression staring into utter nothingness. His mouth was slightly open and a small pool of blood had begun to form around his head. I knew he was dead it was all over. I curled up in a corner of the room furtherest away from Randy's body and closed my eyes hoping for someone to come get me...

****

1 Week Later

"So you've got everything?" Yukito asked surveying my room looking for anything I might have missed.

"I'm pretty sure I have." I said stuffing my journal, long since filled, into one of my bags then zipping it up. Yukito picked them up and then started for the door. I took one last look around my room before following him out. My friends were waiting to say goodbye to me, since today was the day I was going home; even Danny had come out to say goodbye after hearing about what happened between Randy and me. In fact from the moment Rumi found Randy and myself in the art room to now it was all anyone had talked about. According to Tetsuya, who had broken down upon hearing Randy was dead and told us everything, Randy had always liked Daisuke. But Daisuke had flat out refused him and Randy had started getting jealous of anyone that Daisuke had befriended and would take to hurting them. This explained as to why Randy had killed Kumiko and tried to kill me, Tetsuya also admitted to helping Randy plant drugs in Daisuke's mattress. I had always thought that Randy hated gays but when I thought about it more I saw that it was the perfect cover up plan. The saddest thing was that Daisuke wasn't alive to hear any of this. He would never know that I managed to prove that he was framed or would he be able to hear that Kumiko hadn't killed himself like everyone had thought.

"You right Takeru?" 

I snapped out of my train of thought and smiled at Sonya.

"I'm fine just thinking."

"Well your mother is here now."

"Oh thanks."

I went over to where my mum was standing talking with Rumi and Yukito, a white box with holes in the sides and on the top was held in her hands. 

__

*I knew she would come through for me. *

As soon as I got close enough mum gave me a hug.

"You ready to go?"

"As soon as I've given this to Danny." I said taking the box from her and hurrying over to Danny.

"This is for you."

Danny gave me a strange look but took and pulled off the lid. His curiosity soon turned to happy amazement.

"Oh Takeru" Danny breathed out in awe. He set the box on the floor and pulled out a small black and white kitten.

"I felt bad about what happened to Nelson, I know that this really doesn't make up for it but-"

"No Takeru" Danny said cutting me off. " She's beautiful, thank you so much." Danny flung his arms around me. The kitten meowed in protest at being crushed in the hug Danny laughed and pulled away stroking her head affectionately.

"Thanks Takeru." Danny repeated.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you like her."

"Oh I do, I do."

"Well take care of her and maybe I'll see you again some time."

"I hope so." Danny said smiling. I said a few more goodbyes then made my way back over to mum.

"Now I'm ready." 

"I don't want to see you here again Takeru so look after yourself." Rumi said.

"I will."

Yukito picked up my bags again and we followed his out of the ward for the last time. The receptionist waved merrily at me as we went outside. I had forgotten how bright the sun was. The sun was shining and the snow had melted exposing the lush grass and trees reminding me of how the place had looked when I first came here. Yukito loaded my bags into the back of our car then turned to me.

"Like Rumi said take care and don't come back." Yukito laughed a little.

"I will" I repeated as I went to get in the car but something sparkling in the grass a few feet away from the car stopped me. Curious I went over to where it was and gasped at what I saw. It was the necklace that Daisuke had given me. I regretted throwing it out of the window with the letter and now that I had found it again I wasn't going to throw it away. Bending down I picked it up and went back to the car climbing into the passenger seat. Mum started the engine and we started driving down the long driveway.

"Thanks for picking up the cat for me."

"Happy to. When you told me about what happened to the poor child's other one, how could I not want to help?"

We waited a moment while the black iron gates opened up.

"Where did you get that?" Mum asked nodding at the piece of silver in my hands.

"It's from a very close friend." I said quietly. Thinking back to the letter that Daisuke had written I hoped that he had really made the right choice for him and that in whatever afterlife there was that he was happy. I twisted around in my seat and watched the building that I had spent almost a year in disappear from view along with it all my friends and memories, the good and the bad. I hoped I had made the right choice by choosing to live. By choosing to make things better, to face my problems and overcome it. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to settle back into my life. I don't think it's meant to be easy it's meant to be a challenge and it was going to be a hard one at that. But I was willing to try.

"Let's go home Takeru." My mum said smiling at me to which I smiled back.

"Yes lets."

THE END


	11. Alternative Ending

__

This is the ending for those that didn't like me killing Daisuke. It's basically the same as chapters 9 and 10 but with Daisuke being alive instead of dead. Its probably filled with all kinds of mistakes but just try to ignore them. Reviews are appreciated flames are not I'm also interested to know which part is better so please let me know through reviews or email.

Disclaimer: I never owned Digimon and sadly I never will so don't sue.

*************************************************************

Alternative Ending

"It's about Daisuke."

"What about him? What happened?" Fully awake now my stomach had twisted itself into a knot of panic. I noticed that Rumi looked very strained and tired.

"Daisuke attempted suicide last night." Rumi said slowly. My hand flew up to my mouth.

"Oh no is he..."

"He will be fine, he tried to overdose on his medications that he had been saving up, it was just lucky that the nurses found him before it was to late."

"Thank goodness." I said breathing a sigh of relief. "Where is he now?" I asked.

"In the hospital wing, that's why I came to get you, I thought you might want to see him."

"Yeah I do just let me get dressed" As soon as I had come clean clothes on Rumi took me out of the ward and halfway across the building before climbing up some more stairs until we arrived at the hospital wing.

This ward was very quiet with nurses walking up and down the hall checking on patients. Rumi lead me to the last room on the right and motioned for me to go in I did so closing the door quietly behind me. Daisuke was awake, but groggy looking, he looked over at me briefly before staring forward again.

"Five." he said quietly.

"Five what?" I asked sitting down in an available chair.

"I've tried five times now I just can't die."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I've got nothing else."

"You've got me." I said. Daisuke's eyes started to tear up and I bit back my own sobs.

"You'll always have me no matter what." I whispered to him. Daisuke looked back at me now with tears running down his face.

"I've really fucked up haven't I?"

"Kinda."

"Its just...I couldn't take it there any longer."

"Don't worry if its the last thing I do I'll prove that you were set up I promise." I took his hand in mine and we both lapsed into silence...

******************************************************************

I got back to the ward much later that afternoon. I had spent almost the whole day by Daisuke's side. I was relieved that Daisuke had failed but frightened by what he almost had achieved and it had worn me out. I went to my room intent on going to bed early but when I got there I discovered a note lying on the floor. I picked it up and read:

Takeru, 

I really need to talk to you. Tonight at 11:00 make your way to the art room it will be unlocked and I will be waiting.

Danny

*Strange. Why would Danny set up a secret meeting just to talk to me? *

Despite my doubts I decided the only way to find out why was to do as the note said. I waited until the nurse doing night checks went past before hurrying down to the art room as quickly as I could. To my relief it was unlocked I slipped in and looked around. No one was there. Thinking that Danny must have unlocked the door and then left maybe to get something I waited. After ten or so minutes I was sick of waiting and was prepared to leave but before I got the chance someone stepped through the door with a flashlight in hand. I saw at once that it definitely wasn't Danny.

"Hello Takeru." He whispered quietly.

It was Randy.

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw Randy step through the door. I realised that I had been set up and I didn't know how I could have been so stupid in the first place.

"Why Takeru you look frightened." Randy said as he turned around and shut and locked the door with a key he must have stolen somehow.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled at him trying to sound braver than I really felt. Randy smirked.

"Not pleased to see me Takeru?"

"I repeat what the hell do you want?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Randy replied calmly digging around in his jacket pockets.

"I'm not in the mood to play any of your stupid games." I snapped making a move towards the door but stopped short when I saw what Randy had finally pulled out of his pocket. It was a syringe filled with some sort of clear liquid, I'm not sure exactly what, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"What the?"

Randy, upon seeing me eyeing the syringe, smiled brightly and held the needle up so I could get a better look at it.

"Know what's in this Takeru?" Randy asked tapping it. I shook my head slowly and his grin, if possible, became wider.

"Its Morphine. You know they say that it's only safe to take a tiny amount of this stuff too much can kill you...but since I'm not a doctor, and I don't know how much is classified safe, I think that we will just use it all. That way we won't waste any of it."

"Huh?" Was all I managed to get out. It still wasn't fully registering what exactly was going on and what was going to happen. Randy rolled his eyes and started advancing towards me to which I started backing up to keep some distance between us.

"What are you stupid? I don't know what Daisuke sees in you. You're just as stupid as that Kumiko was."

"What are you talking about? What about Kumiko?"

Randy shrugged "its not really important any more. I would be worrying more about myself right now if I were you."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked finally feeling really afraid.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Randy sneered at me. "I'll put it bluntly then shall I? You. Are. Going. To. Die. Tonight."

My head reeled when he said that and I staggered backwards until my back met with the wall ending my options of where to run to.

"You cant." I gasped. This was so unreal shit like this was only meant to happen in the movies and books not in real life and not to me.

"Give me a good reason why not."

"Well...for one someone is bound to hear us, your crazy if you think I would let you kill me quietly."

" Remember though I locked the door. By the time someone does manage to get in here it will be to late for you."

"You're a crazy bastard you know that."

"Yes I quite agree now if you don't mind I think we should get down to business." And with out another word Randy leapt at me brandishing the needle like a butcher's knife. Gasping I threw myself out of the way hitting the floor on my stomach and bringing down some art equipment with me. I tried to push myself to my feet but Randy grabbed my legs before I could do so. He wrenched me backwards roughly and turned me over. Straddling my legs he grabbed my shoulders and hauled me up towards him then slammed me back down hitting my head hard on the floor. He then pulled his arm back and smashed his fist against my jaw. My head snapped to the side and I spat out blood and what felt like a loose tooth. My world was spinning and I couldn't see straight or focus on anything. I was bought out of my dazed state however when I felt a hot pain in the underside of my arm in the elbow joint. I cried out from the pain and threw myself sideways trying to dislodge Randy. Randy taking by surprise at my sudden movement fell off of me with a surprised squeal. I scuttled away towards the door and realised where all the pain was coming from. I had the needle hanging out of my arm. My insides froze until I saw, with some relief, that it was still full. I had shaken off Randy before he had the chance to inject any of its contents into me.

__

*Don't stare at it pull it out. *

I yanked it out wincing a little as I did so and watched as a small trail of blood ran down my arm.

"That's mine." Randy growled pointing at the syringe I still had clutched in my hand. "Give it back now."

"Like hell I will." I hissed.

"Fine then I'll take it back myself." Randy sprung up from the ground and ran at me like some crazed animal so I did the only thing that came to mind. I rocked back slightly and pulled my legs in to my chest and then kicked out when Randy had come close enough. My feet caught him in the stomach and successfully knocked him back. Randy gasped and started stumbling backwards waving him arms in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. Everything seemed to slow down and I watched wide eyes as Randy finally fell. The back of his head hit the sharp corner of the windowsill as he fell. He let out a grunt and then slide down to the floor not moving. I waited a couple of minutes and when he didn't move I got enough courage to crawl up to him. His head was turned facing me and his eyes held a glassy expression staring into utter nothingness. His mouth was slightly open and a small pool of blood had begun to form around his head. I knew he was dead it was all over. I curled up in a corner of the room furtherest away from Randy's body and closed my eyes hoping for someone to come get me...

****

One Week Later

"I wish I had been able to help you." Daisuke said.

"I don't mind telling you I was pretty frightened, Randy was seriously screwed up."

"I believe you there." Daisuke sighed "I feel bad now that I believed that Kumiko killed himself when it really was Randy's doing."

"Everyone thought that though."

"Yes but I was his best friend I should have known." Daisuke then shuddered "and Randy did this because he liked me?"

"In a nut shell yes."

"I always thought he hated gays."

"Your not alone on that one either, I guess it was just a cover up."

"I guess...hey don't you have to be going now?"

"You want me to." I teased.

"No but they must be getting pretty tired of waiting for you."

"I'll call you as often as possible and maybe I can visit you sometime as well...Well at least until you get out in which case I expect you to come and see me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I threw my arms around Daisuke's neck and kissed him before leaving. I closed the door to Daisuke's room, once again Daisuke's room not our room any more. After the whole Randy fiasco Tetsuya had admitted that he had helped set up Daisuke so Rumi had moved Daisuke back into this ward again. He was still confined to his bed though under the nurse's strict orders, even though he had complained loudly, he had done as he was told.

My friends were waiting to say goodbye to me, since today was the day I was going home; even Danny had come out to say goodbye after hearing about what happened between Randy and me. In fact from the moment Rumi found Randy and myself in the art room to now it was all anyone had talked about. 

I went over to where my mum was standing talking with Rumi and Yukito, a white box with holes in the sides and on the top was held in her hands. 

__

*I knew she would come through for me. *

As soon as I got close enough mum gave me a hug.

"You ready to go?"

"As soon as I've given this to Danny." I said taking the box from her and hurrying over to Danny.

"This is for you."

Danny gave me a strange look but took and pulled off the lid. His curiosity soon turned to happy amazement.

"Oh Takeru" Danny breathed out in awe. He set the box on the floor and pulled out a small black and white kitten.

"I felt bad about what happened to Nelson, I know that this really doesn't make up for it but-"

"No Takeru" Danny said cutting me off. " She's beautiful, thank you so much." Danny flung his arms around me. The kitten meowed in protest at being crushed in the hug Danny laughed and pulled away stroking her head affectionately.

"Thanks Takeru." Danny repeated.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you like her."

"Oh I do, I do."

"Well take care of her and maybe I'll see you again some time."

"I hope so." Danny said smiling. I said a few more goodbyes then made my way back over to mum.

"Now I'm ready." 

"I don't want to see you here again Takeru so look after yourself." Rumi said.

"I will."

Yukito picked up my bags again and we followed his out of the ward for the last time. The receptionist waved merrily at me as we went outside. I had forgotten how bright the sun was. The sun was shining and the snow had melted exposing the lush grass and trees reminding me of how the place had looked when I first came here. Yukito loaded my bags into the back of our car then turned to me.

"Like Rumi said take care and don't come back." Yukito laughed a little.

"I will" I repeated as i climbed into the passenger seat. Mum started the car and we made our way down the long driveway.

"Thanks for picking up the cat for me."

"Happy to. When you told me about what happened to the poor child's other one, how could I not want to help?"

We waited a moment while the black iron gates opened up. I twisted around in my seat to watch the building disappear from view. I smiled knowing that Daisuke and my other friends would be watching my car through those bared windows until I was out of sight just like I was watching them. I couldn't be to sad about leaving them though even Daisuke because I knew that I would see him again one day I didn't hold the crest of hope for nothing after all. 

__

*I will wait for you* and somehow I felt he knew that.

THE END


End file.
